


Great Wells Think Alike

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Funny, Holography, Humor, Innuendo, Jealousy, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S04E06, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, The Council of Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You're excited to meet Harry's mystery friends, but soon learn they're a lot more different (weirder) than you expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE SO MUCH. The Council of Wells gives me new life. Flash Drabble S04E06.

You had thought it would be nice to drop by and bring some goodies for Harry's get-together with his friends. He's never mentioned them before, but you were excited to see what they were like.

“Hey, baby, I brought some snacks for you and your fr-” With an assortment of baking you had done for the occasion in hand, you stop dead in your tracks as you enter the Speed Lab. The sight before you is so incredibly... weird.

Three drastically different looking versions of your boyfriend stand in the middle of the room with Harry. All their eyes snap to you.

“Well, whatda we have here?” asks a long sandy-haired Wells wearing a red, silk robe. “Aren't you a pretty little missy?”

 _“_ Ja, you have zis aura about you,” agrees the white-haired German Wells with massive glasses. He makes a little hand gesture. “It is very attractive.”

“None of the women on my Earth compares to your beauty,” says a cyborg-looking Wells in an Australian accent, “But half their faces and limbs are metal, so...” You aren't sure where your eyes go first with this guy – his own robotic eye or at the sliver of bare midsection, where his pants are noticeably and extremely _low-rise._

You have no idea what to say to any of this, so you look to your Harry for help.

“Umm, what's going on?”

“These are my friends,” Harry says.

“So... You're friends with _yourself_?”

“Essentially.” You shrug, feeling like you've seen stranger things while being apart of Team Flash. This was nothing. Harry points as he introduces his doppelgangers. “This is Herr Harrison Wolfgang Wells, H. Lothario Wells, and Wells 2.0. Gentlemen, this is (Y/N).”

“Okay, well, nice to meet you all,” you say with a friendly grin while walking up to them for closer examination.

“Harry, ol' boy. Don't tell me this is _your_ pretty little lady?” says H. Lothario. Harry merely nods, looking pleased with himself.

“Would you like a cookie?” you offer to them. “I baked them myself.”

“Oh, I would love your cookie.”

“Whoa, now!” Harry interrupts at the innuendo, “Back off, Lothario. Sorry, (Y/N), I forgot to mention, they're here via the multiverse holo-projector.”

“I haven't had a cookie since I was a lad,” reminisces Wells 2.0. “That was before the rise of the machines...” The post-apocalyptic man raises his roadkill-on-a-stick to his mouth and takes a vicious bite, “Besides, I have my rat. He used to be my friend...” He takes another hungry bite.

In this moment, Cisco walks into the room and makes a beeline for the table full of various other snacks. Harrison Wolfgang starts to shout at him.

“Vat are you doing back? I told you, 'off you go!' Vat do you not understand about zis?”

“Relax, Haagen-Dazs, I'm just grabbing my chips.”

If these doppelgangers were anything like your Harry, you're sure they'd like to be left alone to their work. They'd probably like to have the room to themselves to properly brainstorm how to stop DeVoe.

“I'll leave you boys to it, then," you say. "I'll go with Cisco.”

“Nein, halt.”

“Easy there, princess.”

“You must stay.”

You try not to giggle at their hastiness, so you laugh mentally instead. It's as if every Wells out there in the multiverse was born to have a major thing for you.

“I'm getting out of here before things get gross,” Cisco says.

“Alright, alright, _alright_ ,” says Lothario Wells playing with his moustache.

Harry leans in towards you and says, “Maybe it _is_ best if you leave. I don't like the way they're looking at you.”

“You mean you don't like the way _you're_ looking at me,” you tease. “But I understand. Sorry boys! I need to leave now.” The holographic Wells make their protests as you give Harry a kiss goodbye. Before you leave though, you make sure to send winks and blow kisses to each of Harry's “friends.”

_Oh, they liked that._

Leaving them to their brainstorming, _your_ mission now was to locate huge glasses, a silky robe, and a pair of low-rise pants...

Never know when they might come in handy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry has been preoccupied with his “friends” for almost an entire day and you were extremely curious at how they were making out with their plan to stop DeVoe.

Cisco stands a little ways back from the conspiring geniuses, sipping away silently from his mug. His eyes are scrunched up as if he's annoyed at something.

“What's the matter with you?” you ask him quietly.

“Apparently I'm food over on Earth Twenty-Two,” he says. “I mean, couldn't my doppelganger put up a fight or something?” In the distance, Wells 2.0 zones his robot eye in on Cisco and makes an _I'm watching you_ hand gesture.

“Cisco, I don't think it's safe for you to be here.”

“What can they do? They're holograms!” This is when Wells 2.0 fakes a lunge at Cisco, who in return flinches hard. “Yeah okay, I'm leaving again. (Y/N), you should come, too. It's not safe for you here, either.”

“You're kidding, right?” you scoff, finally making your way over to your boyfriend, Harry, to wrap your arms around him. “I'm in a room full of Wells! I've never been safer! If these lovely fellows are anything like my Harry, they would go to the ends of the Earths to make sure I'm safe.”

“Ja, this is a fact,” concurs Harrison Wolfgang.

“Yeah, well, I don't know if this makes you lucky or not,” Cisco remarks. “I'm out.” When Cisco leaves the room, you suddenly notice one of the Wells is missing. The smooth-talking one.

You look at Harry. “Wait, I thought there were three-?”

The familiar southern drawl of a voice returns mid-sentence as you turn around to find Lothario Wells.

Standing in his robe with his pants down around his ankles.

“Oh my GOD!” Your hand flies to your mouth upon seeing _a lot_ more than you expected today.

“What?” wonders Lothario as if standing around with _it_ out was no big deal.

“I can see your Frank and Beans,” Wolfgang says casually.

“Come on, now. Do my best thinkin' commando,” Lothario defends himself. “Plus, it ain't like we all haven't seen it before. Especially, you little missy.” Lothario shoots a wink your way and you feel like you're standing in a bonfire.

You think you look a little too long at _it._

_Should I look away? He's a stranger, but technically he's Harrison. Is it weird?_

_Okay, yes, it's ridiculously weird._

Hiding your burning up face in your hands, you turn your whole body away from the sight. As you try to wrap your head around the surprise, Harry says a few more words to his doppelganger friends, then makes them disappear with the press of a button. With each of the hologram Wells officially gone, Harry tries hard not to chuckle at your lingering embarrassment. He brings you in for a comforting hug, unable to resist how cute and flustered you look right now.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that.”

“He had a point though.”

“What? That you do your best thinking commando?” you tease.

“No,” Harry gives a little laugh and plays with your hair. “That it's not like you hadn't seen it before.”

You bite your lip in a smile. “They might all seem and act different, but at least there's one consistent feature about you across the multiverse.”

“And, just so I know, that's... a good thing?”

You pull Harry down for a kiss. “Let's just say I'm the luckiest lady in the world.”


End file.
